The Lissa Fang Situation
by Samantha Nyx
Summary: This is how it should of gone. And I also didn't make Max emo or depressed. Just the same old Max with a fury.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is how the whole "Fang and Lissa" thing should have gone. I know some people have tried to rewrite it but they mad Max all emo and depressed and not how the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride should be. In this fanfic Max kicks ass and takes names. But enough with the summary and on with the story.

Disclaimer : don't own nuttin. Pshhh I wish.

_I walked down the hall as quickly as I could without making any noise. _

_Ter Borcht: evil genetic scientist. Gee, one of the family. Had I ever heard that name before? Clearly he must have been involved with Jeb, the School, the whitecoats, at some point. I mean, how many independent evil genetic researchers could there be? Surely they all kept in touch, exchanged notes, built mutants together…_

_This was a huge breakthrough – or another horribly disappointing dead end. Whichever it was, I couldn't wait to talk to the flock about it. Just as I hurried past an empty classroom, I caught sight of Fang. Excellent – I had five minutes till my next class. I started to head in, then realized he wasn't alone. A girl was with him, talking to him, looking earnest. Fang was standing there impassively as she went on, brushing her long dark red hair over her shoulder._

_I grinned. Poor Fang. Was she selling something? Asking him to join the Chess Club? _

_In the next moment, the girl had put both her hands on Fang's chest and pushed him against the wall. I strode forward, reaching out to yank open the door. Even if she was and Eraser, Fang and I could make mincemeat out of her._

_Then I froze. It wasn't an attack. The girl had pressed herself against Fang like static cling, and she went on her tiptoes and kissed him, right on the mouth._

_Fang stood there for a moment, then his hands came up holding her around the waist. I waited for him to push her away, hoping he would be sensitive about it, not to hurt her feelings._

_But I watched, dumbfounded, as Fang's hands slid slowly up her back, holding the girl closer. He angled his head so they could kiss better._

_I stepped back, not breathing, feeling like I was going to hurl._

_Oh, God…_

Before I could even take a breath I was moving forward towards the room. What is he _doing_? What am I doing? I ripped open the door, and pushed the Redhaired Wonder away from Fang.

"What are doing?" I asked. Hurt and fury in my voice. I looked to Fang. His face flushed and eyes wide with disbelief.

"Max?" Fang asked, his voice shaking.

_Oh, he better be scared_.

"Who are you?" the Redhaired Wonder asked, annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"I'm his…sister!" I turned away from her, my fury washed away.

_What am I_ _doing here?_

I spun on my heel and practically sprinted out the door and down the hall. A _cold_ sweat beaded on my forehead. I couldn't breath.

_Calm down, Max, calm down._

Tears started to well up.

_No! I am not going to cry about this! Nothing can make me cry! Who cares if he kissed every girl in this school? …I did. No I don't. _ Great now I'm having an argument with myself. Best, freaking, day ever.

I heard foot steps behind me.

"Max, wait!"

And it just got a whole lot better. Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the great reviews. It's pretty cool having people you don't even know telling you that your story is good. So, thanks. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I stopped. Taking in my surroundings. We were in a completely empty hall way.

_Good, no witnesses._

Fang strode up.

"Max, it's not what you think." Fang said holding up his hands in front of him like a shield.

_Yea, riight._

He saw my expression and explained further.

"Well, I don't know," he ran his hand through his dark hair, "she started kissing me and I didn't know what to do, so, I kissed her back." He said, raising his voice a few octaves higher, making the end sounding more like a question than a statement.

My first reaction was 'Wow, more than one word'. But then my mind finally comprehended what he said.

Remember, in my frenzied state of emotion I wasn't thinking coherently, but still did what first came to mind anyway. 'Cause I'm just smart like that.

I reared my arm back and punched him square on the jaw. Before I turned and ran to class, I saw the look of complete and utter shock on his face.

I chuckled to myself.

"_**Max you just hit one of your own flock!"**_

Perfect timing! It always shows up _right _when I need it to.

"_Shut it voice, he deserved that._

"_**Max, you can't take your jealousy out on Fang."**_

"_Like heck I can't. I can do what…"_

Wait, hold up. Jealousy?

"_**Max, you have kissed him twice already. We all know you have feelings for him. You are the only one who seems oblivious to the matter."**_

"_What!! who else knows?!"_

But before I could be answered someone cleared their throat behind me.

I spun around praying that it was not Fang.

"Shouldn't you be in class young lady? I wouldn't want to report you."

"Uh, yea, I'm on my way right now. Just had to use the restroom."

I sprinted to my next class, sitting down just as the tardy bell rang.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Today is turning out to be very, very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On the way home in Anne's car it was quiet, too quiet. I mean not even the never ending Nudge was talking. It seemed that every one knew that the leaders were not happy with each other. I made a quick glance at Fang. He was staring out the window, his face impassive. He caught me looking at him, and smirked. I whipped my head around, almost hitting it against the window. I heard Fang chuckle. I sighed, annoyed with myself and Fang. Angel noticed my movements and nudged my arm. I looked down at her mouthing 'What?' 

"_What's wrong with you and Fang? Did you guys get into a fight?" _she askedinside my head. I nodded_, "Sorta. I'll tell you later. Okay?"_ She nodded and went back to looking out the window. 

When we pulled up to Anne's house I jumped out of the car and casually walked to the door. Though once I stepped inside I was in a dead sprint up to my room.

When I turned to shut the door I almost freakin' peed my pants. There, standing about eight centimeters away from me was Fang. I quickly stepped back, waaaaay past furious.

_What the hell is he doing now!_

"Get out of my room Fang! I don't want to hear anymore of your _great _excuses!" I yelled, clearly showing him that I was not happy.

"Max." Fang said in way to calm of a voice.

"No! Just leave! Go kiss that Redhaired Wonder again. Oh, and while your at it, take her to a movie! Buy her some popcorn!" He just looked at me and I saw a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I went to shove him out the door, but he grabbed my outstretched wrists and pulled me toward him. He brought his mouth right beside my ear and whispered, "Max, you are the _only _one I would ever _want _to kiss." 

And with that he let go of me and walked out the door. I was frozen to the spot, staring at where, seconds ago, he stood holding me to him. My cheek and ear were tingling from his warm breath when he whispered. 

_Oh my god! What the heck just happened?_

In a daze I went and lied down on my bed. Replaying what happened over and over in my mind. 

Normally, when Anne calls up the stairs for dinner I am ecstatic, but tonight I was mortified, and let me tell you, it takes a _lot_ to scare me.

I slowly walked down the stairs, trying to figure out what I should do. I could just act like nothing ever happened. Ha, yea right.

I decided to go with my other option. Completely avoid Fang no matter what happens, except _maybe_ if Erasers attack. Maybe.

I sat down in my spot right across from, you guessed it, Fang. We all ate dinner like normal, fast and not that much talking, thank god, because we were to busy stuffing food in our faces. But when dinner was over it was very awkward. No one talked. No one moved. All of us had a feeling something was about to happen.

"Okay. What is going on? You guys are acting weird. Is something wrong?" Anne asked in her parental tone.

"Well, you see Max and Fang are in a bout of sexual tension. They can't seem to get it through their thick skulls that they are completely in love with each other."

_What?_

We all whipped our heads around to look at Iggy astonished. Anne had a look of complete and utter shock on her face, Nudge was blushing, slouched down in her chair, giggling, and Angel and Gazzy looked confused. Fang was beet red, surprisingly, and I was about to punch something, preferably Iggy. 

"Max what's sexual tension?" Angel asked innocently. Nudge and Iggy both started cracking up laughing. 

"Max. Fang. I need to speak with you two, now." Anne demanded.

I stood up, knocking my chair down behind me. I ran over to the nearest window and jumped out yelling that I will be back in a few hours. I was way past mortified now. 

"Max, wait!" Anne called to my shrinking form. Like I was going back in there.

I heard Fang get up and excuse himself up to his room.

_I am officially never speaking to Iggy again._

I flew around the house a few times, trying to calm myself. What the heck did Fang mean about only wanting to kiss me? And where did Iggy hear sexual tension? I mean what the heck? 

I sighed, everything was so confusing. Erasers, the School, Itex, Anne, Jeb, Ari, and now Fang. I have enough to worry about. 

"_**Maybe you can forget about those other things for awhile and figure out that you love Fang."**_

Great, it's back once again. Right when I want some peace and quiet.

"_Yea right. How am I ever going to forget about all that other stuff?"_

What is he talking about? I am not about to drop everything just to figure out Fang.

"_**Well, you have exactly one week of peace. There will be no Erasers and no info about the school until then. So, you might as well figure one thing out."**_

"_Why am I going to believe that?"_

But once again there was no reply.

I flew for a few more hours, guessing that it was about 1:30 AM by now. When I got closer to my window I saw a figure sitting on the roof. Alarmed, I flew into the nearby trees to investigate. Is it an Eraser? If it was, why hasn't Angel picked it up?

"It's just me Max, calm down." 

Fang.

Great, now I have to go talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thanks for the reviews and alerts

Once again thanks for the reviews and alerts. This really short chapter was a lot harder to write than I expected but I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I flew over and landed next to Fang. I sat down beside him. We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. Fang was cracking his knuckles and I was picking at my finger nails.

_Awkward. _

"So…" I began.

"So…" he replied. We sat like that for another five minutes until I had had enough. Frustrated with the silence and awkwardness, I stood up and faced Fang.

"Max."

"No, let me talk." Fang looked up at me. I could tell he was nervous.

_Good, so was I. _

I shoved my, slightly shaking, hands in my pockets and looked down at the old shingles, not sure of what I was going to say.

"When I saw you kissing that Red Haired Wonder," I said that last part with as much venom as possible, "I don't know why but I…couldn't breathe." It became harder to talk. A huge lump was forming in my throat. "I couldn't think." My voice became weaker. "It felt worse than anything I've been through, all the tests at the School, all the Erasers." I paused, now talking more to myself. "Maybe because when I had to go through that I knew I had you right there beside me, but when I saw you two I had no one." I whispered the last sentence, traitor tears were starting to well in my eyes. "Fang, I think I," I looked up at the now standing Fang, but before I could finish my sentence he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That's all I needed to hear." And he tilted his head closer to mine. Our lips were millimeters away when I whispered.

"I love you." With that I closed the gap between us, our lips meeting. I felt him smirk. And this time I didn't pull away. Ha, I figured it out. I loved him. He pulled me closer to him, our whole bodies touching. I deepened the kiss.

_Hmmm, this could have its benefits._


End file.
